The Gift of a New Life
by SukiChan12
Summary: Requested by V-ChanLSSJ. Uub and Marron welcome the newest member of their family. Pure fluff, UxM, with a bit of TxP and GxB. Set in the same AU as Dash of Fluff, taking place prior to it.


**My very first UxM! Lol, so someone *looks pointedly at partner in crime, V-ChanLSSJ* requested said UxM shot, and I've delivered in less than twenty four hours! I may have three shots, possibly four, focusing on the three most popular young DBZ couples, coming soon, so look out for that. Without further ado, my first UxM. Enjoy the shot. Includes mild TxP and GxB. This is set in the Dash of Fluff era, but before the TxP.**

"She's beautiful." Marron whispered, caressing the soft cheek of her child. Amara mewled softly, burrowing into the body heat her mother provided. "She is, of course, because you're her mother." Uub agreed, leaning down to kiss his exhausted, blushing wife.

It had been a long, tedious ten hours of labor; ending up with a little angel. Amara Kristi Majuubi was born at six in the morning; pale like her mother, but with the deep chocolate brown eyes and hair of her father. She weighed just above six pounds and smiled the moment she was laid in Uub's arms; proving Marron's suspicion that she would be a daddy's girl.

"Can we come in?" a soft voice asked. The new parents looked up, joyous grins on their faces. Bra was peeking in the doorway; Geta snoozing in the pouch strapped to her front. "Come meet our angel." Marron said happily, smiling down at her baby. Bra, Goten, Trunks, and Pan came in, all smiles and cheer. Marron eyed Pan closely. There was _something_ different about her... but _what_? "Oh, Maz-Chan, she's gorgeous. Oh, Geta look at your new friend." Bra softly gushed. The baby stared up at this new person with surprisingly clear brown eyes, curious. Geta woke up from his nap and made a grizzling noise that could only be translated to '_get me out of this pouch_.' Goten snickered at his son and unclipped the back of the pouch to free him.

Geta Briefs Vegeta-Son was born four months prior, weighing a whopping thirteen pounds. Bra thought she was going to die just pushing him out. He had a head full of spiky black hair from his father, and his mother's dazzling crystal blue eyes, though he greatly favored his Uncle Gohan.

Geta's blue eyes zeroed in on the tiny newborn in his Auntie Marron's arms. She was watching him curiously, brown eyes wide. He squealed and pointed at her, smiling with what teeth he'd grown in. his Papa placed him on the bed so he could see this new baby closer. Suddenly shy, Amara mewled and tucked her head into Marron's chest. "Oh, Mara, he's not going to bite, honey." She cooed, gently rubbing her back. Amara looked back at the bigger baby, her curiosity renewed. She stared at him quietly, and then reached out with tiny hand. Geta furrowed his brow and grabbed the little appendage. "Hey, she was just born today, Geta, you can't sweep her off of her feet yet. Wait a few more years." Bra teased, tickling her son's chin. Amara gurgled and cooed; a gummy smile on her little face. Geta patted her hand, grinning in return.

"I think they're planning to elope when we're not looking." Marron laughed and gently poked Geta in the belly, "she's not old enough to elope, honey." He pouted, and Pan snickered, laying a hand on her abdomen. Marron zeroed in on the movement, raising a brow, "something you want to tell us, Pan-Chan?" Pan smirked, "How's that donut feeling, Maz-Chan?" the blonde blushed, and Bra elbowed Pan in the side. Something pushed back against her elbow, and Pan released a soft grunt, "Bra, ouch!" Bra gasped, "What the- _Panny_?!" Uub and Goten looked closer. Pan massaged her side, and Trunks walked up behind her and pulled her loose top snug around her body, revealing a bump, "Pan's four months pregnant." Every jaw dropped, "She's _WHAT?!" _Amara and Geta started wailing, and Pan's unborn child started fluttering around in her stomach. Each mother took to soothing their child. "God, way to wake her up, you guys." Pan huffed, rubbing her belly in slow, circular motions. Marron grinned, "it's about time you completed the circle, Panny," and passed Amara to her father. Geta watched her go, mournful. "It's okay, Geta, you'll see your little girlfriend again." Bra brushed the hair away from his face and kissed his forehead. "We're gonna go and let you get some rest, Maz-Chan." Pan kissed her friend on the cheek, "she's a beautiful little thing." Marron patted her stomach, "you're having a girl?" Pan nodded, "yeah- wait... how do you know that?" the blonde sniggered, "you said it earlier, Pan-Chan." Trunks wrapped his arms around his short wife, "pregnancy tends to make women forget things." Pan elbowed him in the gut, "you'd do well to keep quiet, husband." Trunks straightened himself and wrapped an arm around her waist, "we'll see you guys soon, and kiss my future niece in-law for me." Uub huffed, "Trunks don't even start mentioning her getting married right now." The lavender haired president laughed, "Awww, are the daddy instincts kicking in already, Uub?" Pan giggled and hid her face in his chest as they turned to go. "Panny, you know what we're doing tomorrow, right?" Bra called after them. "Shopping. _Joy_." Pan said, voice monotone. Trunks smirked, "you can always stay home and rest, preggo-" The sound of Pan's fists hitting him faded as they left the room, headed down the hall, "I am _not _a _preggo, you-_"

Everyone started laughing at the couples antics until Bra groaned and pulled at her bra straps. "Bra, did you forget to pump again?" Goten asked, exasperated. "Yes, I'm sorry, Go-Chan." Goten chuckled and grabbed her coat, "I guess we're leaving too, Maz-Chan." Geta started palming his mother's breast, sensing the presence of milk within. "No, Geta-kun, you don't nurse anymore." He pouted, and she sighed at him, "you have teeth, so no way, I don't care how pitiful a look you give me." Geta pouted and laid his head on her shoulder. She shrugged into her jacket carefully and headed over to Marron's side to give her a hug, "congratulations, you guys, and give the angel some kisses for us. Geta, say bye." Geta perked up and waved at his new friend, smiling happily. Goten wrapped an arm around Bra's waist and guided her out of the room.

"I can't believe Pan's _pregnant_." Marron whispered, coaxing Mara into nursing. "Never struck me as the mothering type when we were younger." Uub ran his fingers through the golden silk on his wife's head. "She's grown up quite a bit since then, Uub-kun." She replied, kissing his palm as he cupped her face, "you want to burp her?" Uub nodded and laid a cloth over his shoulder before taking the baby. Marron watched him pace with their daughter, rubbing and softly patting her little back to coax a burp out of her. After about five minutes, she released a dainty burp and a small trickle of milk. "Good girl." Uub crooned, cradling her to his chest. Marron grinned; Uub was such a good Papa. Amara yawned as her Papa trudged over to her crib and laid her down. Marron leaned over in the bed and pulled her daughter's blankets snuggly around her, humming softly. Uub watched his girls; enamored by the sight of his wife tucking their child in. He leaned in and brushed a strand of hair behind Marron's ear. She looked up at him, smiling softly, "I'm so happy, Uub-kun, she's just... _perfect_." Uub kissed her with gentle affection, "I am, too, and you're right. She is perfect." The new parents looked down at their sleeping daughter, watching as she nommed on her little fist in her sleep.

"You think she'll elope with Geta?"

"Maz-Chan, I don't want to think about our angel getting married right now. Let's just enjoy the moment, and bask in the glow of parenthood." Marron laid her head on his shoulder, "I love you, Uub-kun." He turned his head and kissed her cheek, "I love you, too, Maz-Chan." She laughed and snuggled into his neck, "I'm so exhausted, but I can't bring myself to stop watching her." Uub grabbed her hand and kissed it. "You should at least try, Maz, you were in labor since nine last night, and it's approaching eight in the morning." She yawned softly, "Come lay down with me." She crawled into the bed. "You need the donut?" he held up the bagel-like cushion she'd been sitting on. "No, come on, Uub." Uub chuckled at her impatience and kissed the sleeping angel on her forehead, "good night, angel." Amara cooed in her sleep, waving her fists a little. Uub spooned behind his wife and pulled her against his chest. "Love you, Uub-kun..." Marron yawned. "You too, Maz..." He replied mid-yawn. The couple joined their child in slumber, overjoyed with her safe and joyous arrival...

**Donut- a cushion that women sit on after they have kids so they don't have to sit on their... you know.**

**Anyways, that marks the end of my ficlet. To my 'anonymous' requester, you'd better enjoy this! Lol, anyways, sorry if it's not as good as my TxP, but they aren't my fave couple. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
